Lorsque la distance fait disparaître les sentiments
by Neko-chan-san
Summary: Pourquoi je t'aime si fort, Sasuke ? Pourquoi est-ce à toi que je pense sans cesse ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'amour que l'on avait au début, s'est-il envolé ? Je vais te le dire, tout simplement parce que, toi et moi, habitons trop loin, l'un de l'autre.


Je souffre … Je souffre en pensant à toi … Pourquoi faut-il que mes sentiments soient si fort ? Tu peux me le dire ? Peux-tu me l 'expliquer ? Ni toi, ni moi ne savons exactement comment notre relation a évolué, pourtant le résultat est bien là. Je t'aime comme un fou. Et, malgré le fait que tu me dises que c'est réciproque, j'ai du mal à te croire. Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement le croire. A chaque fois que tu m'en parle, j'y crois. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçois que tu es tout aussi proche de certaines personnes autres que moi. Et, ça me rend jaloux, comme pas possible. Suis-je le seul à vouloir croire que toi et moi c'est possible ? Suis-je le seul à ne pas prendre ça pour un jeu ? Faut croire que oui, vu ce que tu leur dit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces phrases, pourtant si anodines, me détruisent. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de larmes que j'ai versé en pensant que tu m'échappais et que je n'avais aucun moyen pour te retenir.

Tous nos messages, tous nos délires, en un rien envolés. Tous mes espoirs d'être un jour avec toi, balayés. Soufflé par le vent. Soufflé par l'éloignement. Tu as peut-être du mal à me croire, mais je serai prêt à tout pour toi. Je serai prêt à déménager, je serai prêt à te laisser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, pour toi. Même si ça me fait mal, même si je sais qu'à la fin, c'est moi qui pleurerais de t'avoir perdu. Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je veux seulement t'aimer de loin. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que pour moi, tu es tellement important. Même si tu trouves l'amour dans les bras d'un autre, je serais heureux. Mais, je te demanderai qu'une seule chose en contrepartie, ne m'oublie pas. Sache que tu es toujours aussi précieux à mes yeux. Sache que sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire comme connerie.

Après tout, tu es ma bouée de sauvetage. Tu es la main qui me retient lorsque je me noie dans le désespoir. Tu es la seule personne à qui je me confie autant. Malgré les amis que j'ai, que je connais depuis la naissance, il n'y a que toi qui me connaisse aussi bien. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je raconte les petits bouts de ma vie quotidienne. Malgré la distance, je fais tout pour te prouver que tu es une partie intégrante de ma vie. Je veux que tu saches que, pour moi, moi sans toi, ça ne se dit pas. Ce n'est surement pas le cas de ton côté. Mais, je voulais que tu en ais conscience. Mon caractère est tellement puéril avec toi. Je ne me reconnais pas ! Avant toi, je savais que j'étais possessif, mais pas à ce point-là ! A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un te parler, à chaque fois que je vois que tu as des amis aussi proche de toi que moi, j'ai le cœur en miettes. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que ça fait … Tu ne sais sans doute pas la souffrance que ça cause.

Une douleur si intense que l'on ne pense qu'à rien d'autre. Rien ne peut nous faire oublier. Rien ne peut effacer ce sentiment. Même pendant mes cours j'y pense. Alors, autant utiliser mes stylos, pour écrire des textes en rapport avec ce que je ressens. En fait, mon professeur de français avait sans doute raison, je suis peut-être bien dépressif vu la tournure que ça prend. Il avait bien fait, finalement, d'en parler à l'infirmière. Mais, je n'ai rien voulu écouter. Je voulais encore croire en tes mots. J'y ai tellement cru que maintenant, j'en ai mal. A force d'y croire, maintenant, je ressens de la trahison. Et je me hais de ressentir cette sensation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ça se finit ainsi ? Je veux continuer de te parler. Je veux continuer de te réconforter. Et, surtout, je veux que tu continues de me consoler. Toi seul y arrive… Il n'y a qu'à toi que je parle de mes problèmes. Pour preuve, même lorsque l'on était en froid, dès que j'ai eu un problème, je t'en ai parlé. D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir consolé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir été là pour moi. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Sans toi, je peux dire, sans exagération, que je ne serai plus là depuis bien longtemps. Je me serai sans doute noyé dans mes larmes. Ou, la faim aurait eu raison de moi. Vu comme je me nourrissais avant que tu rentres dans ma vie…

Mais, à quoi ça a servi au final ? A décaler l'heure fatidique ? Parce que oui, lorsque je t'ai connu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais sauvé. Et c'était vrai… Seulement, maintenant, c'est toi qui creuse ma propre tombe. Je ne te dis rien parce que je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise. Je t'aime tellement que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes responsable de mes actes, de mon état. Continue de vivre ta vie sans moi. Continue d'avoir des personnes qui deviendront chères à tes yeux. J'ai fait partie de ta vie pendant près de deux ans, maintenant, je pense que je dois laisser la place aux autres personnes. Mais, abandonner comme ça, me fait mal. Se dire que tout ça est fini est atroce, et pourtant … Je ne peux pas faire autrement. En ce moment, j'ai la sensation que je t'étouffe. C'est sans doute faux, tu vas me dire. Mais, ce sentiment est bien là pourtant. J'ai l'impression de te causer du tords, à cause de ma jalousie maladive, à cause ma possessivité mal placée.

Malgré le fait que je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais te laisser, je dois le faire… Ça va me faire mal, ça va peut-être aussi t'en faire … Mais, franchement, regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Regarde-moi aujourd'hui, et tu comprendras pourquoi je brise cette promesse. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que je suis quelqu'un de parole. Mais, il est aussi vrai que je suis quelqu'un plein de vie, normalement. Alors, qu'en ce moment, c'est tout le contraire. Au lieu de sourire, j'affiche une mine de tristesse permanente. Les pleurs ont remplacé mes rires. Et, je peux continuer de t'énumérer les choses encore et encore. Mais, à quoi cela servirait-il ? A part de montrer la souffrance que tu provoques en moi, à ton insu … Que suis-je pour toi ? Une connaissance ? Je n'espère pas, vu comme on était complice. L'homme de ta vie ? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, malgré tous les petits surnoms que l'on s'est attribués. Alors quoi ? Un ami ? C'est sans doute cette relation qui nous définit le mieux … Mais je ne veux pas. Je sais que ce que je dis est égoïste, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors, s'il te plait pardonne-moi …

J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je t'ai toujours épaulé. Lorsque tu as fait ton coming-out, tu t'es tourné vers moi pour me dire les réactions de ta famille. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'étaient pas toutes très bonnes. A cet instant, j'ai été tellement heureux, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… Je pensais que j'étais le seul à qui tu en as parlé, mais, peu à peu, je m'aperçois que non. Je ne devrai pas être aussi sensible à la moindre petite chose. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand il s'agit de toi, je prends tout à cœur. Est-ce si mal que ça de vouloir être important à tes yeux ? Il faut croire … Je souffre en silence, et tu n'en as pas conscience. Je souffre de cette relation non définie réellement… Je n'ose pas t'en parler, j'ai peur de la réponse. Et, j'ai aussi peur de ta réaction… Déjà que l'on se parle moins qu'avant, j'ai peur que si je te parle de mes doutes ça compliquera encore, un peu plus, notre relation… Alors, je me tais, je te dis que tout vas bien et puis voilà.

Tu sais, un jour, j'en ai parlé à une amie. Je lui ai parlé que l'on faisait des projets pour que l'on puisse se voir. Et, elle m'a répondu que : « vous allez passer un super week-end ensemble, à vous enlacer, à vous embrasser, mais après ? Lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous mettre réellement en couple ? Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, vous allez vous voir tellement peu souvent … Tout oublier ? Tu sais aussi que c'est impossible, vu les bons moments que vous allez partager. Alors ne croit pas trop que même si vous voyez, ça y changera quoique ce soit. » Dans le fond elle a sans doute raison. Je ne dois pas trop attendre de cette rencontre. Parce qu'après tout, c'est impossible que toi et moi soyons vraiment ensemble…

Excuse-moi encore pour ce que je vais te faire mais, je n'en peux plus. Tous les soirs, je pleurs en pensant que tu n'es pas à moi. Tous les soirs, mes larmes ruissèlent en pensant que tes mots doux sont sans doute qu'une illusion. Tous les soirs, mon sang coulent en voyant la distance venir peu à peu balayer notre relation. Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse de ne pas te laisser, de nouveau. Ce que je fais est égoïste, je le sais, et pourtant je le fais … Je ne te le dirai sans doute pas assez, je ne sais pas si tu vas y croire, mais je t'aime Sasuke, et c'est pour ça que je dois couper tout contact avec toi. Je ne veux plus souffrir de cet amour, sans doute à sens unique et même s'il était réciproque, je ne veux plus souffrir à cause du doute qui s'immisce en moi, à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde d'une journée que je passe à penser à toi. Alors, vit ta vie, oublie moi, et sourie aux personnes qui te sont chères. Ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Mais, saches que je t'aime réellement et pour longtemps, encore.


End file.
